First Kiss
by Javoski
Summary: "Com quem vocês deram o primeiro beijo?" Mary perguntou. "James," Sirius respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que James falava, "Sirius." "O quê!" Todos se viraram e olharam para os dois garotos. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso," Sirius respondeu rapidamente, botando outra dose para si. – Fatídica cena de The Debt of Time. NÃO LEIA se não leu ainda The Debt of Time. TRADUÇÃO!
_**Nota da Tradutora:**_ _os créditos desta fanfic são totalmente e somente da autora, ShayaLonnie,_ _eu apenas fiz a versão para o português._

* * *

 **Primeiro Beijo**

* * *

 **14 de fevereiro, 1973**

"Certo, talvez a gente devesse passar a lista de novo. Prós, contras e etc," James sugeriu, mordendo nervosamente o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para o pedaço de pergaminho que tinha nas mãos, lutando para entender a própria caligrafia.

"Você está começando a falar como a Mia," Sirius apontou.

James revirou os olhos. "Cala a boca. Se você quer fazer isso, nós temos que acabar antes que Remus e Mia voltem da biblioteca."

"Ou se Madame Pomfrey resolver liberar Pete da Ala Hospitalar mais cedo."

"Isso é improvável," James disse. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele simplesmente se transfigurou para a forma Animaga. Ele nem é tão bom assim em Transfiguração. A gente precisa ficar mais de olho nele quando começar com os treinos de novo."

Eles vinham trabalhando nisso há apenas alguns meses, desde que eles descobriram que Remus era um lobisomem e Mia os fez jurarem pela mágica deles nunca revelarem o segredo dele. James e Sirius já tinham descoberto suas formas Animagas pela meditação, mas Peter estava tendo dificuldades e começou a fazer experimentos para tentar alcançar os outros. Não acabou bem.

"Para de mudar de assunto, Potter, e leia a porcaria da lista."

"Não vem com arrogância para cima de mim, Sirius, isso é tanto sobre mim quanto sobre você, sabe," James disse em um acesso de raiva e, em seguida, olhou de novo para o pergaminho. "Certo. Pró: nós queremos estar preparados quando o dia chegar e nós vamos parecer idiotas se fizermos algo errado. Pró: nós podemos confiar um no outro para guardar o segredo, mesmo de Remus e Peter."

"E Mia."

"Ah, Merlin," James disse com um gemido. "Mia não pode descobrir nunca sobre isso."

"Você acha que ela já beijou alguém?"

Com o rosto quase ficando verde com o pensamento, James jogou uma bola de meia na cabeça de Sirius. "Não! E não fale sobre minha irmã beijar. Isso é nojento."

"Não é pior do que o que nós estamos prestes a fazer," Sirius disse com um sorriso debochado.

"O que nós estamos _falando_ sobre _talvez_ fazer," James o corrigiu. "Mia não pode saber. De qualquer jeito, de volta a lista de prós."

"Você acha que a gente poderia se tornar homossexual?" Sirius perguntou curiosamente. "Quero dizer, eu nunca realmente pensei sobre isso, mas não acho que eu me importaria."

"Eu me importaria!" James praticamente gritou.

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Porque eu amo a Evans, não posso me tornar um homossexual!"

Sirius zombou. "Alguns caras simplesmente gostam de tudo. Eu ouvi isso de um dos gêmeos Prewett. Você pode gostar de bruxas e bruxos se quiser, se você pender para esse lado, eu acho. E se acontecer de você gostar da Evans e... digamos... de mim?"

James fez uma careta para o amigo. "O ponto é que eu não gosto. Eu só gosto da Evans. E mesmo se eu gostasse de caras, eu não gostaria de você. Você é praticamente meu irmão."

"É, bem, você que está falando em agarrar seu irmão aqui," Sirius resmungou indignado sobre a respiração.

Os olhos de James arregalaram. "Isso foi ideia sua!"

"Eu sei! Então, talvez eu seja gay!" Sirius gritou de volta, jogando as mãos no ar. "Por que Evans se importaria de qualquer jeito?"

James deu de ombros. "Não sei. Trouxas são diferentes, não são? A Mãe disse que alguns Trouxas podem ser tão babacas e preconceituosos sobre garotos beijando outros garotos do mesmo jeito que Puros-sangue são sobre a pureza do sangue."

Sirius franziu o cenho. "Sério? Quer dizer... Meus pais não ficariam animados, mas só por causa de tudo aquilo de continuar carregando o nome. Por que a sua mãe falaria isso para você?"

James bufou. "Porque ela e o Pai flagraram a gente e Remus na cama da Mia. Ela meio que quis falar sobre tudo depois, acho." Ele deu de ombros. "Podemos voltar para a lista? Contra: seria estranho. Contra: seu hálito geralmente fede."

"Ei!"

"Contra: Mia nunca iria parar de falar sobre isso se descobrisse. Con-hmmpf!" Os olhos de James se arregalaram quando Sirius pressionou os lábios dele contra os seus, virando os dois sobre o lado da cama e caindo no chão. "Que porra! Você me beijou!"

Sirius deu sua típica risada meio latido. "Esse era o ponto disso tudo, sabe! Você estava demorando muito."

James limpou a boca com as costas da mão e fez outra careta. "Mas eu... Está bem. Agora nós fizemos. O que... Você acha que gosta de caras?"

Sirius olhou para sua calça. "Ainda não," ele disse e deu de ombros. "Talvez a gente devesse fazer de novo?"

Suspirando, James concordou com a cabeça. "Certo, mas não... Me ataque desse jeito. Você poderia ter quebrado um dente."

Sirius concordou e inclinou a cabeça para um lado, olhos abertos já que James também estava assim.

"Fecha os olhos!"

"Ugh, está bem!"

Eles se beijaram de novo e ficaram sentados ali, respirando forte pelo nariz enquanto os lábios se tocavam, mas não se mexiam. Abrindo os olhos, Sirius suspirou e murmurou contra a boca de James. "Isso é entediante. Parece mais legal quando outras pessoas estão fazendo."

"Porque a gente deveria mexer a boca e depois – Ah!" Ele gritou e se afastou. "Você botou sua língua na minha boca!"

Sirius jogou as mãos para cima irritado. "É assim que outras pessoas fazem! Qual o sentido da gente fazer se não vamos fazer certo?!"

"Mesmo assim! Avise o homem primeiro, Sirius!" James disse se encolhendo. "Agora, me beije de novo e faça certo, mas não exagere!"

Sirius revirou os olhos e se inclinou, pressionando os lábios contra os de James apenas para se afastar imediatamente. "Ei! Você fez isso de propósito!" Ele gritou, limpando saliva da boca.

James riu. "Nada mais justo. Você fez primeiro."

Minutos depois, os dois melhores amigos estavam se beijando apropriadamente sentados no chão ao lado da cama de James, parando alguns minutos para falar se achavam que algo estava bom ou muito, muito errado. Quando James passou a mão pelos cabelo de Sirius, este se afastou. "Que diabos, parceiro?"

James corou. "Eu... Você tem cabelos longos... Como uma garota, sabe."

Sirius arregalou os olhos. "Você estava pensando na Evans enquanto me beijava?"

"O quê?... É... Não fique... É só..."

"Seu lixo!" Sirius gritou e em seguida derrubou James no chão. "Vamos ver se você gosta se eu pensar em garotas enquanto beijo você!"

"Não se atreva!" James disse tentando tirar Sirius de cima de si. "Juro por Merlin, Sirius, se eu sentir o seu pau, eu vou te machucar!" Os garotos rolavam pelo chão, cada um tentando obter vantagem, os braços segurando ombros e rostos enquanto eles simultaneamente tentavam beijar o outro e, ao mesmo tempo evitavam ser beijados.

"Para de se mexer!" Sirius soltou.

"Para você! Me deixa apenas... Droga, eu vou te beijar quer você goste ou –"

"Tempo!" Sirius gritou. "Só uma consideração atrasada... Nós não deveríamos fazer essa parte de quer você goste ou não com as garotas."

"Claro que não!" James disse enfaticamente, horrorizado com a ideia. "Ou... Você sabe... caras, se você ainda acha que poderia ser-"

Sirius sorriu. "Nah. Acho que eu gosto de bruxas. Eu estava pensando em uma enquanto estávamos rolando," ele disse e ficou subindo e abaixando as sobrancelhas. "Se você me deixar te beijar de novo, eu poderia ficar meio duro e –"

"Acabamos!" James gritou e chutou Sirius de cima de si, rindo. "Experimento finalizado."

Segurando a barriga de tanto rir, Sirius olhou para James e sorriu debochado. "Então, você acha que fizemos certo?"

James deu de ombros. "Não foi... Ruim. Quando eu beijar Evans, eu vou garantir que seja menos... Agressivo com a minha língua, como você disse."

Sirius concordou. "E eu não vou babar tanto."

Os dois garotos riram.

A porta abriu bem nessa hora e James e Sirius voaram para tão longe quanto possível um do outro. Remus e Mia pararam na porta, livros e mochila nas mãos, olhando para os dois com expressões desconfiadas no rosto.

"O que vocês dois estão aprontando?" Mia perguntou, os lábios apertados e uma sobrancelha levantada, em um olhar que foi treinado por Dorea Potter e passado de mãe para filha. James se encolheu um pouco sob a expressão, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Nada," Sirius disse inocentemente.

Mia revirou os olhos e Remus, parecendo cansado, riu. "Eu não acredito em vocês," ela disse, olhando do irmão para Sirius. "Mas não vou me intrometer. Considerando que acabamos de passar por doze casais se agarrando nos corredores, armários e no salão comunal, seja la o que vocês dois estão planejando, duvido que seja pior do que acabamos de ver."

"Não minta, Mia, você sabe que gosta de ficar olhando," Sirius provocou, recebendo um soco no ombro, cortesia de James. "Ai... Babaca."

Remus riu e desabou na cama enquanto Mia atravessava o quarto e dava um peteleco na testa de Sirius. "Idiota," ela disse e, em seguida, guardou os livros de Remus para ele. "Vou para o meu quarto. Aqui fede. Jamie, deixe de ser tão porcalhão." Ela se inclinou e deu um beijo na testa do irmão, antes de fazer o mesmo com Sirius e Remus. "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, garotos."

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, Sirius e James esperaram ouvir o som do ronco de Remus. Tão perto da lua cheia, era fácil para o lobisomem cair na cama exausto. Eles se levantaram, arrumaram a cama com um toque da varinha antes de botarem os pijamas e deitarem com a noite.

"Sirius?" James murmurou.

"Sim, James?"

"Quem era a garota que você ficou pensando?"

Com as bochechas ficando ligeiramente rosas, Sirius limpou a garganta. "Parceiro... Eu realmente acho que você não vai querer saber."


End file.
